Dragon of destruction
by kwerli
Summary: Being the older brother too the boy who lived harry is ignored. While sleeping a meeting takes place that will shake the world to its roots.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning English is my third language so some things won't make sense or will be miss spelled please accept my most humble apology.**

Potter manor a splendid home filled with love laughter and attention.

That is for alexander Charles potter the boy-who-lived and chosen one of the light.

For harry James potter the ancient home of the potters was nothing else but a hell.

When the most evil dark lord the wizarding world had ever encountered Lord Voldemort had started his reign of terror and death most wizards had simply bowed their head and awaited their fate.

However a group led by the wise Albus Dumbledore called the order of the phoenix did not bow but instead retaliated with force as they tried to protect their way of living.

And so it was that a hidden three way war had been going on between the order of the phoenix the dead eaters and the ministry of magic.

For years they fought ripping England apart without the mundane's even knowing.

That is until a certain Halloween when Voldemort blasted his way into the save house of the potters in Godric's Hollow where according to a prophecy a spy of his overheard would be the one that had the power to defeat him.

Killing the elderly potters as they were watching the grandchildren for lily and James who were at a meeting for the order, Voldemort continued his way into the nursery where he attempted to kill young alexander.

Unfortunately the killing curse also known as the unstoppable curse somehow reflected and instead of killing alexander obliterated lord Voldemort.

And so it came to be that the potters overnight became celebrities.

And so slowly came the changes.

James after losing both his parents' devoted himself to his work his wife and his son alexander as a way to cope with the loss.

Lily who before that night had been known as best as a smart mud blood was suddenly invited to party's normally revered for the best.

And alexander as the boy who lived had it all. Attention. Adoration of the mass, truly whatever he wanted he received.

And harry. Well harry was forgotten like an old pair of socks thrown carelessly away as if he was worth nothing.

For years this went on as alexander was raised by his parents all the while harry was being raised by the house elf's.

That is until young Harry's sixth birthday.

Harry wiped the sleep from his eyes as he awoke from his peaceful slumber.

Today he would be six years old and already he could hardly wait for the day to start as he hasty climbed out of his bed in the smallest room in potter manor.

The room itself was rather Spartan instead of the normal signs of an five almost six year old using it as his bed room the walls where devoid of posters or other stuff and instead clearly showed the bricks that were used to build the ancient house.

The floor did not have a carpet or anything else for that matter causing harry to put his feet on the cold stone that had been used for the foundation of the house.

Making his way through his chamber he didn't have to be careful to step on anything as all his toys and books took only one plank next to his bed.

Picking up one of his three different kinds of clothes harry hastily put them on and made his way towards the kitchen.

Already he knew that this birthday would be the same as the past two. Flappy would have made a cake and uncle padfoot and uncle moony would show up halve way through eating it bringing him small gifts that he could use. Then he and them would go out and visit a zoo or amusement park and finish the day with a visit to madam Malkins robes for all occasions to buy him some new clothes as he had already outgrown this pair.

Entering the kitchen harry could see all five house elf's running around bringing things in order for the party tonight as they fruitlessly tried to have everything to lord potters taste that seemed to change with the hour.

Taking a step into the kitchen he was suddenly engulfed in a group hug by all five house elf's as they tried to show their affection to young master harry {meaning they were squeezing the life out of him}.

Enough guys he said as he playfully shoved his only friends of him as he tried to get back towards hi feet.

When the house elf's where finally off him and had wished him a happy birthday flappy stepped forward flappy is sorry master harry potter sir mistress lily came to the kitchen and thinking that master harry potter sir's cake was meant for master alexander vanished it claiming it to be not good enough for here little angel.

Hearing these words harry could barely suppress the eye roll as alexander was anything but little or thin.

Seeing the house elf wringing his hands as if expecting to be punished harry decided to do the opposite and hugged the little elf soothing its nerves, it's alright I was getting fat anyway he whispered into the house elf ears as somewhere in his hart a small part of him was raging at lily potter for not even letting him have a small birthday cake.

Getting up he excused himself to go in search of uncle padfoot and uncle moony.

Walking through the halls of potter manor harry hummed a song as he tried to push away the sadness he felt that his parents had forgotten his birthday _again._

Entering the living room another part of him broke as he watched alexander play with _his_ toys.

Both padfood and moony where in a heated argument with James as they apparently had brought gifts for him only for them to be taken by alexander when they weren't paying attention and when they tried to get them back James blew not only a gasket but the entire car.

Seeing both his uncles forced from the house harry walked back towards his room, without cake padfoot and moony his birthday would be nothing more but a normal day.

Getting back in the bed that he had left not one hour ago harry hoped for something to take away the pain.

 _Dream._

When harry opened his eyes he was surrounded by darkness. An endless void that had no beginning and no end containing nothing nor sustaining anything.

Or at least that his how it appeared until it came.

It being a massive black dragon with white eyes and golden symbols all over him.

As the being got closer harry didn't feel any fear, why should he those that had fear did so as they wanted to live but in Harry's opinion anything was better than to return to a house without love.

And so he waited until the massive beast stood before him watching him with those white eyes that seemed to contain knowledge greater than anything else in the universe.

 **MY NAME IS DRACHEN THE BLACK DRAGON EMPEROR, I ASK OF YOU ARE YOU MY WIELDER.**

 **Sorry for its length as this is a test chapter to see if someone likes this story.**

 **If someone does I promise to make the next chapters longer.**

 **Now as some of you have managed to deduce there aren't two heavenly dragons but four.**

 **Also if I continue I will need some oc characters for Harry's peerage so for those of you who want to please fill out the list below.**

 **Warning by submitting this character you give me the right to change alter and mess with them as I please so be warned if the character changes into something unwanted {it is possible to discuss said OC past present future by PM me}.**

 **Name;**

 **Age;**

 **Gender;**

 **Race ;{ human devil angel spirit neko etc.}**

 **Appearance;**

 **Sacred gear ;{ optional also there will be more than just thirteen Longinus so you can submit those too}**

 **Evil piece {only one}**

 **Power; {optional}**

 **Knew of the factions before turning into a devil or already part of one;**

 **Habit; {example asia's praying or koneko's love for sweets}**

 **Siblings; {optional}**

 **Goal in live; {like kiba's goal was to destroy all Excalibur's}**

 **Personal history;{optional}**

 **Familiars; {optional}**

 **Magic;{optional unless the piece is a bishop}**

 **Well that's it for chapter one I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to receive enough feedback to writhe chapter 2.**

 **Now one last question.**

 **Do you want me to make Dragon of destruction a multiple crossover so yes with witch one?**

 **As always the best of luck to you loyal readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on dragon of destruction.

 _Dream._

 _When harry opened his eyes he was surrounded by darkness. An endless void that had no beginning and no end containing nothing nor sustaining anything._

 _Or at least that his how it appeared until it came._

 _It being a massive black dragon with white eyes and golden symbols all over him._

 _As the being got closer harry didn't feel any fear, why should he those that had fear did so as they wanted to live but in Harry's opinion anything was better than to return to a house without love._

 _And so he waited until the massive beast stood before him watching him with those white eyes that seemed to contain knowledge greater than anything else in the universe._

 ** _MY NAME IS DRACHEN THE BLACK DRAGON EMPEROR, I ASK OF YOU ARE YOU MY WIELDER_**

Harry was confused.

After he had fallen asleep a massive black dragon had appeared and asked if he was his wielder.

And now the dragon was threatening him as if he was one of his young's licking him with his massive tongue even though he could be swallowed quite Easley.

Sorry sir but what do you mean with wielder? Harry asked still a bit scared from the massive beast that could easily end him.

 **Don't call me sir my name is Drachen the black dragon emperor. And by wielder I mean that you are the one to wield my power the negative negation.**

Seeing that the child was still confused the mighty dragon lowered his head until he was eye to eye with harry. **Be at ease child I wish you no harm I am only curios as you are the first wielder to access my power.**

The first? Harry asked still confused.

 **Many before you had my power yet none used it as they never had a reason and now I find a child with enough strength and willpower that he could go where man trice his age could not even dream of going.**

Harry who had noticeably relaxed after it had become clear that the dragon meant him no harm was now observing the beast that stood before him.

While he at first had thought that the dragon was big only now he could comprehend just how big he was easily twice as big as any dragon he had ever read about, its teeth where so white that they could be confused as silver and its white eyes where lined with blue lines almost too small to see.

Seeing the child still looking at him drachen decided to let the child ask the questions that he clearly had.

 **Ask your questions child I will answer as well as I can.**

Biting his under lip for a moment harry then fired multiple questions at once.

What do you mean exactly with wielder of negative negation? Where are we? What are you? How did we end up here? Is there a way I can go home?

 **Easy child we have time.** Drachen spoke in an effort to halt the multiple questions from coming at once.

Sorry I'm just confused harry apologized as he waited for the answers.

 **For your first question I mean as I say you are the host and wielder of my power the negative negation and that is also where we are right now in the spiritual manifestation of your sacred gear the negative negation.**

What's a sacred gear? Harry interrupted the dragon.

 **A sacred gear is an item created by god for humans as a way to defend themselves from the three factions,** seeing that harry was about to ask another question he quickly interrupted, **I will explain more in due time for now let me answer your other questions.**

 **What I am is one of the four heavenly dragons that consist of myself the black dragon emperor, Ddraig the red dragon emperor, Albion the white dragon emperor and Balaur the blue dragon emperor we are four of the strongest dragons only beaten by great red and Ophis who are gods in their own right.**

 **How you ended up here is a combination of what you call accidental magic and my own power as I always try to talk to my hosts.**

 **For your last question you simply need to focus and you will return towards where you fell asleep.**

 **Now for a bit of history.**

 **Thousands of years ago there where the three factions consisting of angels fallen angels and devils who waged an all-consuming war against each other.**

 **At the time humans where nothing more than food for devils and canon folder for the angels and fallen angels.**

 **Wishing to change it god created items of extraordinary power that he dubbed sacred gears as a way for humans to protect themselves against the carnage that was the Great War.**

 **In one of those numerous battles my brothers Ddraig and Albion fought each other for what or why I do not know nor do I care.**

 **In any case the battle ground they chose was the same one that the angel's fallen angels and devils had chosen to wage their own war and in their rage they did not care who was caught it the crossfire.**

 **Eventually a truce was called as the fallen angels the angels and devils combined their might and attacked the two of them.**

 **When my brother Balaur and I felt or brother's flesh being ripped apart the both of use joined the battle the result is what you humans call the Grand Canyon.**

 **After that our souls where put in sacred gears as a way of keeping us away from them.**

 **My brother Ddraig is locked in the boosted gear my brother albion is locked in the divine dividing and my brother Balaur is locked in creators touch.**

Leaving the child to its thoughts Drachen started to remember the battle, the blood, and the powers that flew from both sides as they tried to kill one another.

Mmm mister dragon what now?

Looking back at the child that had somehow managed to do what no mortal ever before had managed to accomplish Drachen made a choice.

 **Now young child you choose your path.**

 **You can ignore the events that have transpired and continu living as you have.**

 **You can also choose to train so you can harness my power so none can stop you.**

 **Or finally you can become that what none have become before, a dragon born.**

Dragon born? Came the question from the child.

 **A dragon born is someone that has the blood and hart of a dragon granting them more strength and power than any ritual however weapons made to kill dragons will hurt you too.**

Will you stay?

 **Of course child I will stay whatever path you choose I will stay with you till the bitter end.**

Lifting up his head harry made a choice that would change not only the future of the wizarding world but the world at large.

I choose number three I want to become a dragon born.

 **Yea chapter 2 is finished hooray.**

 **I would like to thank all of you for following this story.**

 **Now chapter 3 will take place in the highschool DxD and will include a time skip and flashback.**

 **Also sorry for ending the chapter here but it just felt right to end it here.**

 **Please submit a few oc for Harry's peerage.**

 **I was also thinking of making this a crossover with Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **Please review and to all the best of luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Now young child you choose your path._**

 ** _You can ignore the events that have transpired and continu living as you have._**

 ** _You can also choose to train so you can harness my power so none can stop you._**

 ** _Or finally you can become that what none have become before, a dragon born._**

 _Dragon born? Came the question from the child._

 ** _A dragon born is someone that has the blood and hart of a dragon granting them more strength and power than any ritual however weapons made to kill dragons will hurt you too._**

 _Will you stay?_

 ** _Of course child I will stay whatever path you choose I will stay with you till the bitter end._**

 _Lifting up his head harry made a choice that would change not only the future of the wizarding world but the world at large._

 _I choose number three I want to become a dragon born._

That was over ten years ago the day his live had changed for the better.

Starting from that day harry had thrown himself into training physical mentally and magical all so that he could prove to his dad {as that is how he called Drachen when alone} that he was something to be proud of.

Of course when he had started to outperform alexander both his parents had tried to talk him into doing worse so he would not damage Alexander's self-esteem {the fact that they were asking the ignored child to dumb himself down so he could please the brother that had it all did not even register} so of course he flipped them the bird and told them that instead of complaining they should be happy he was applying himself to his study's.

Not even two days later Albus Dumbledore stood in front of his front door {technically he was standing in front of his bedroom door}to convince the poor misguided child that he should obey his parents and should tome himself down a bit.

Needlessly to say harry threw the door in his face and continued on with his study as if nothing was wrong.

The next day he received a warning from the house elf's that they had been ordered to ad certain potions to the meals they would bring him {of course they didn't bother to tell them to stay quiet} so since then harry started to make his own meals.

After that they had started to do more things some more ridicules then the next until they finally took away his bed his clothes and his toys and books {you will get them back when you have learned to obey your parents} needless to say that was the last drop and that very same night harry grabbed his stuff and walked out of potter manor.

After that harry had followed the advice of Drachen to survive in the wild {well as wild as England can get} while still learning new things from Drachen.

Three months after running away Harry was found by the head of the devil house of Morto who had been looking for one of his grandchildren to take over the house of Morto.

As it turns out the three brothers in the story of the deadly hallows where in fact his three sons all three of witch where killed by someone of another faction or betrayal from close allies {the first died thanks to a poison a fallen angel had added to his drink the second by light spear and the last was betrayed by his best friend who told an family they had a feud with where they could find him}.

After confirming that he was in fact a descended from the third brother that had accidently knocked up a witch that was heir to one of the ancient magic houses harry was then tested to confirm if he had the family power to summon the dead and talk to them.

Finding out that he could and was host to one of the four heavenly dragons he was reincarnated into a devil and eventually he managed to reach high class making him capable of getting a peerage.

And now we find our protagonist sleeping in bed just as similar as the day he met Drachen and changed his fate for the better.

Waking up harry Morto let out a loud sigh

'Really Elizabeth do you have to do this every morning? Harry asked as he tried to break the bed sheets that where wrapped around his arms and legs forcing him in an x position.

Stepping into his line of sight was an absolute beauty of a girl with long slender legs ample breasts and ember collard hair that seemed to burn in the little sunlight that entered his room, behind her back where five fox tails while two fox ears where sitting atop her head.

Of course master' was her reply her voice sounding like that of an angel while her lust filled eyes where trained on Harry's body.

Pushing her naked body on his she started to kiss him on the mouth while putting her arms around his body.

Finally master you will be mine' she purred as she started to kiss using her tong while holding Harry's head still with her hands.

Managing to get some breath he turned towards his right arm 'a bit of help here Drachen' he pleaded too one of the four dragons that even scared god.

Nope now give me some grandkids son' was the only reply he got as Elizabeth threw herself back on him.

Managing to free his head once more he screamed at the top of his lungs' RODO HELP' after witch his mouth was once again claimed by a hungry Kitsune that had started to rock against his body.

While Elizabeth was showing why it was a bad idea to have his room unlocked while a lust filled Kitsune stalked the halls the door was blasted of his hinges by a giant.

Standing in the door way was an absurdly large man dressed in a butler outfit while having a coppery skin and tall black hair his blue eyes locked onto the bed.

Abruptly turning around he started apologizing' I am sorry for entering my lord please continue while I insure none will disturb you' saying that he picked up the door walked out of the hole he had made upon entering and forced the door back in place all the while ignoring Harry's screams for help.

Two hours' latter when Elizabeth was finally satisfied {and harry felt like he should go back to bed} the two of them made their way down the stairs towards the large kitchen.

Entering the room that could only be called a chefs wet dream both harry and Elizabeth sat down with the rest of the peerage to enjoy breakfast.

'So Queen did you clean our kings sword? Came the teasing question from another teenager.

This teenager was of average build with long brown hair that was braided and reached till his lower back while his red eyes where dancing with mirth he was also wearing priest clothes something highly unusual among devils.

'Cut it out Yuo' came the tired remark from the other side of the table.

Sitting there was another male this one having short silver spiky hair yellow eyes and a build that suggested that he spend a lot of time training.

'Shut up Ken' Yuo called back across the table as the two of them descended in a childish food fight.

'Mmm' master when you're tired of listening to these children how about we go and make some of our own' came the sultry voice of Elizabeth as she whispered in his ear.

Suppressing a shudder about having more sex while his dick already felt as if it was about to fall off he turned back towards the rest of the group.

'And guys ready for some training today? Harry asked in an attempt to turn the conversation back towards saver water as Ken and Yuo were about to fight it out on the table.

As the two of them started to butt head two large hands grabbed the back of their shirts and lifted them up like new born kittens.

'Do not bother our lord' was everything Rodo said as he unleashed a small amount of killing intent causing the males to nob or be crushed.

Ignoring the usual happing harry took a bite of toast only to have Drachen suddenly pipe up 'so when do I get my grandkids? Needless to say harry choked.

Time skip.

As the peerage left as one group towards one of the many training fields they missed two shadows that watched them from a distance.

'So when are you going to kill them? Asked the smallest of the two.

'Is the payment made? Came the counter question from the taller shadow.

Yes there is even a small bonus' answerd the smallest.

'Then I will eliminate them without delay' came the response from the tallest.

As the tallest of the two vanished the smaller one started to laugh as an insane while shouting 'finally I will have my revenge on the Morto family'

 **Wow so that's it for this chapter please share your thoughts and below are the servants that have been introduced as well as their powers and sacred gears.**

 **Peerage.**

 **Name; Elizabeth Crow.**

 **Age; 17.**

 **Gender; female.**

 **Race; a halve kitsune halve fire spirit turned devil.**

 **Appearance; Elizabeth hair is the color of embers while her eyes are a sky blue she also has D cup breasts and tall long legs.**

 **Sacred Gear; none.**

 **Power; through her linage of being a halve kitsune halve fire spirit Elizabeth has massive control over fire to the point that flames while even obey her subconscious mind.**

 **Evil Piece: Queen.**

 **As a youkai Elizabeth was aware of the existence of the three factions.**

 **Habit; due to being the daughter of a kitsune and fire spirit it could be said that Elizabeth is lust incarnate to the point that she can be considered a female version of Issei.**

 **Siblings; none.**

 **Goal in live; have lots of children.**

 **Personal History; ?**

 **Familiars; Elizabeth has three crow familiars that she likes to use to spy on her master {especially when he is taken a bath.**

 **Magic; Elizabeth has a great amount of control in using fire magic and illusion magic thanks to her heritage.**

 **Name; Ken Gado.**

 **Age; 16**

 **Gender; male.**

 **Race; human turned devil**

 **Appearance; Ken has short spiky silver hair yellow eyes and an athletic build.**

 **Sacred Gear; Heavens Forge.**

 **Power; thanks to his Heavens Forge Ken is capable of creating armor swords and everyday items imbedded with magic. The downside is that everything Heavens Forge makes is high in magic to both create and sustain.**

 **Evil Piece; Bishop**

 **Knows of the three factions; not before reincarnation**

 **Habit; due to his sacred gear syphoning of a lot of his energy he is extremely lazy he is also a good cook when he finally feels like doing something.**

 **Siblings; five.**

 **Goal in live; to live without regret.**

 **Personal History; ?**

 **Familiars; Ken has currently no known familiars.**

 **Magic; thanks to his piece being bishop ken has a massive amount of magic that he uses in the form of strengthening magic making him stronger and faster then most bishops or pawns.**

 **Name; Yuo soins.**

 **Age; 16.**

 **Gender; male.**

 **Race; human turned devil.**

 **Appearance; Yuo has tall brown hair that reaches too his lower back and is always in a braid. He has red eyes and a scar similar to a halve moon on his right arm and is of average height.**

 **Sacred Gear; Reapers Core. Appears like the grim reapers scythe.**

 **Power; thanks to the Reapers Core Yuo is capable of slashing through any type of magic in fact the heavyer charmed an object is the better Yuo can cut through it**

 **Evil Piece; Pawn**

 **Knows of the three factions; No**

 **Habit; yuo has the habit of dressing up like a priest he also likes to rever to himself as the grim reaper or god of death when in battle.**

 **Siblings; none**

 **Goal in live; to become a legend**

 **Personal History; ?**

 **Familiars; Yuo has a night wolf as familiar.**

 **Magic; Yuo has no talent what so ever in magic.**

 **Name; Rodo Chen.**

 **Age; 18.**

 **Gender; male.**

 **Race; human turned devil.**

 **Appearance; Rodo has tall dark hair a coppery skin and blue eyes he is also taller than most adults.**

 **Sacred Gear; None**

 **Power; thanks to being a legacy of Heracles Rodo has an incredible amount of power even before becoming a devil.**

 **Evil Piece; Rook.**

 **Knows of the three factions; yes**

 **Habit; is extremely devoted to harry to the point that he is willing to die to keep him save.**

 **Siblings; none.**

 **Goal in live; to serve master harry.**

 **Personal History;?**

 **Familiars; Rodo has currently no familiars.**

 **Magic; while being a legacy of Heracles Rodo is unable to use magic.**

 **So that's it I wish you all the best of luck and till next time.**


End file.
